


“The whole… Kissing thing”

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Deceit is completely touch starved and in his first relationship, Logan is just helping him warm up to the idea of affection. He kisses him and Deceit knows in that moment that he cares about nothing more than having Logan next to him in his forever.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	“The whole… Kissing thing”

“You look like you have something on your mind.” Logan commented from his seat in the middle of the room, looking up from his phone. “what are you thinking about?”  
Logan’s question hung in the air for a few seconds before Damien answered it with a quiet hum of distant acknowledgement from his place on the cushion padded windowsill.  
“What’s wrong?” Logan persisted, standing up, walking over and carefully sliding his arm around Damien’s waist as he sat down next to him. “you’re awfully quiet today, it’s not like you.” Logan mumbled, his chin resting on Damien’s shoulder.  
“Uh… I guess I was just thinking…” he mumbled, his face flushed a light pink at Logan’s close proximity, immediately melting into his boyfriend’s touch with a quiet whine.  
“Oh, really? thinking about what?” Logan replied, kissing his cheek and lingering there with each touch.  
“pfft, totally not you…” Damien commented with a nervous laugh which got a fond smirk and an eye roll from his boyfriend “…I was just… Totally not thinking about how… you’re really warm. I just really… Like it when you’re affectionate.” he added, causing Logan’s smile to turn doting as he gazed at the smaller man.  
“It’s because I know what you like.” he beamed, pulling him gently closer and pressing calculated kisses to Damien’s left shoulder. “I just have to memorise the places you like me to touch and how you like me to touch them. It really isn’t very hard. You know my memory.”  
“I do know your memory, you never forget anythi- Ah, Lo.”  
“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you?” he asked, smirking wide. Even though Damien couldn’t see his face because his eyes were closed, he knew exactly what smug expression was formed there.  
“God, Lo… This is ridiculous…” Damien sighed, huffing quietly. “you put your arms around me and I literally feel my knees buckle, this is so pathetic.” he growled to himself, his tone self depreciating.  
“Hey, come on, dear, I love how responsive you are. I’m never really too sure with affection so the fact that you’ll tell me exactly how you feel about it right away with no worries on the matter. That is really important to me.” Logan explained, taking Damien’s hand and squeezing it.  
The smaller man flushed even deeper, humming as Logan ran a hand through his yellow dyed hair. “I can’t remember the last time I did this with someone… Uhm… Would it be okay-… Uh… I just want to be held for a little while…is that?- Is that okay?”  
Logan nodded, leaning forward and pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. “Of course it is, come on.” he smiled, putting his hand on Damien’s upper back and under the bend of his knee as he carefully plucked him from the windowsill.  
Damien squeaked, “Shit, totally knew you were gonna do that.” he mumbled. Logan just let out a low chuckle and put him down on the couch. It took him only a few seconds before he found a blanket, pulling it over them.  
“Good?” he asked, tilting his head to the left and smiling lovingly at him.  
“Good. Thank you, Lo.” Damien uttered, a shy smile flitting across his face.  
Logan gently found his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb, cupping his face warmly against Logan’s palm. “may I kiss you, my darling?”  
And as those words came from Logan’s mouth, Damien froze. His mouth opened several times to say something, but Logan waited patiently until he was ready to speak “… Uhm…Lo.. I-…i’ve never been in a relationship before, so i don’t really know how to do the whole…kissing thing.” he managed, stumbling through his entire sentence.  
The glasses clad man pressed a kiss to the corner of Damien’s mouth. “We don’t have to,” he reassured and almost immediately, Damien shook his head.  
“No, no, I do want to kiss you…” Damien mumbled, biting his lip. “I’m just… Well, not nervous at all.”  
A fond smile crept its way onto Logan’s face “you’ve got nothing to be nervous about, I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful kisser” he smiled “just do what feels right.”  
Carefully, Logan leaned in and pressed his lips to Damien’s. He heard a quiet whine from the other man and Damien shuffled forward, the warmth feeling so incredibly intense, yet shockingly pleasant. He moved his arms to wrap them around Logan’s neck and hummed at the carefully constructed push and pull of their movements.  
When Damien pulled away, he had a miffed drunken grin across his face. For a second, Logan thought he’d actually died and gone to heaven because that grin was absolutely the cutest thing he’d ever seen.  
“You want me to go get you a glass of water, love? You look a little out of it.” Logan asked, chuckling fondly.  
Damien immediately shook his head and let himself fall forward into Logan’s arms. “don’t you dare.” he said, pushing Logan backwards against the soft material of the sofa so he could lay on Logan’s chest. “You aren’t going anywhere, you’re legally obligated to keep holding me now.” he said, curling up on Logan’s chest.  
After that, the room was silent. The warm summer air flowed in through the open window and the birds incessant twittering had mulled into a pleasant background noise. Logan looked down at his boyfriend and truly felt as if he was the luckiest man alive.  
“That’s a fair sentence, I can’t argue with that. After all, I’d quite happily spend an eternity with you.”


End file.
